Mark III
|main = Status System Flight System J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System Anti-icing System Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor with Ceramic Plating and Silicon-Infused Steel Fiberglass Frame Titanium Plating |special = -- |other = -- |replaced = Mark II |followed = Mark IV |image2 = }} The Mark III (3'), was the third suit created by Tony Stark and was the main suit Tony used in the movie and in the game. After initial flight tests were completed on the 'Mark II, Tony built the Mark III. The strongest of the armors in Iron Man, it was designed for customization. The Mark III can be equipped with a variety of incredible enhancements and upgrades. It was heavily damaged at the end of the first Iron Man film by the Iron Monger. It was later succeeded by the Mark IV. Even though it was not used in Iron Man 2 it was put in the Hall of Armors with the original 7 armors. Also, the suit has flares and strong repulsors, along with more tank missiles. The Mark III appears in Iron Man 3 along with other 6 armors in Tony's garage, and also after where it is destroyed when a terrorist attack occurs in Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion. Armor Design The Mark III is the first armor to feature a Gold color design on it's armor platings. It's overall theme was based out on Tony's Hotrod car that he owned in his garage. Armor Capabilities Ice Resistance Based on flight test of the Mark II, the Mark III was given an advanced upgrade which enabled it to resist the build up of ice when flying at a high altitude in the atmosphere. Unlike the Mark II, the armor will not freeze at the Mark II's altitude limit point and does not have anymore difficult compared to it's predecessor when flying at very high altitudes. Armor Features This section is under development. Information will be placed here soon. Weaponry Repulsors The Mark III is equipped with the finalized version of the Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark III has a standard Unibeam, powered by the Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II. Shoulder-Mounted Guns The armor is equipped with three-barrel mini guns which are mounted on it's shoulders for quick use and is supported by the suit's Targeting System which allows it to have superb and perfect precision and accuracy when fired at it's target. Rockets The Mark III is equipped with missiles, which are mounted beneath its wrists, In the first movie, after Tony was blasted out of the sky by a tank, he fired a rocket from the armor's right arm directly at the tank, and it exploded three seconds later after impact. Flares The Mark III is equipped with flares, which are used for emergency purpose or to draw the attention of a Heat Seeking Missile away. Although not considered a weapon, they were also seen used as a distraction to disrupt the senses of Obadiah Stane while he was crushing Tony inside the Mark III using his Iron Monger Armor. The Flares are still lethal, and can cause burns or act like bullets when used up close to a target. History Iron Man (film) It was a strong armor because it could survive a tank shell and shrug it off like it was nothing.The only reason it almost lost to the Iron Monger Armor is because Obadiah Stane stole his Palladium Arc Reactor Mark II and he had to use the Palladium Arc Reactor Mark I which couldn't fly for extended periods of time, as it wasn't designed to do so. Because of this the suit quickly ran out of power and was forced to use backup power in order to maintain its functions. Iron Man 2 The Mark III was contained inside the first Hall of Armors, which could only hold four of his known Iron Man suits. It was in between the Mark II and the Mark IV and the armor's Status displayed that it was currently Battle Damaged.(After his battle with the Iron Monger at the end of the first movie) This was right after Tony had his court conference with the government concerning the usage of the Iron Man armor. The armor was seen again in the Hall of Armors when James Rhodes accessed the garage and donned the Mark II armor to battle Tony against his Mark IV armor when he was in a drunk-state at the night of his birthday party. The Avengers (film) The Mark III did not make any appearance in the movie. Iron Man 3 The Mark III did not appear in the pier with the Iron Legion. It was destroyed in the attack on Tony's mansion in Malibu, along with the suits in the Hall of Armors. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark III is the first armor available for use in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game. It is the weakest and most basic armor in the game, having a Score Multiplier of x1.0, and very low Armor Statistics. It is automatically bought in the start of the game after J.A.R.V.I.S. instructs the player how to play and navigate through the game, after initially using the Mark 42 as the starting armor and getting it damaged, with any one of Tony's previous armors replacing it, which was the Mark III first. * Score Multiplier: x1.2 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience In the Jarvis App, the Mark III is a viewable armor available in the Hall of Armors after being unlocked through the Blu-Ray of Iron Man 3 when scanning, or asking J.A.R.V.I.S. to unlock them all by saying the command "Roll Call". Even though the other armors are fixed and shiny, this is the only armor seen in the Application with damage on it's chest plating, referencing the battle that Tony had against Obadiah when using the suit. * Armor Description: MARK III: 95.5% TITANIUM AND 4.5% GOLD ALLOY. PROPRIETARY TARGETING SYSTEM, ARMED WITH BOTH MINI-MISSILES AND REPULSOR RAYS. UPGRADED FLIGHT SYSTEMS TO CORRECT ICING AND FLIGHT STABILIZATON ISSUES. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * The Mark III is the very first armor to feature the famous Red and Gold color scheme in it's armor design. ** The armor's design is based on that of the same color scheme and design of the Classic Red & Gold Armor in the comics. Gallery File:Photo(695).jpg Photo(614).JPG iron-man-3-video-game-trailer.jpg|Mark 3 in Iron Man Game External Links & Refernces ---- Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Iron Man (film) Category:Iron Man 2 Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Basic Iron Man Suits Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Marvel's The Avengers: Iron Man - Mark VII